Road of two shadows
by Riki
Summary: Little story about Rikimaru an the one who shall have his love... Read to find out... Please, review! !Compleated!
1. love and a crush

This is, a love story, which is faintly based on Tenchu series.  
  
Road of two shadows  
  
Chapter 1 -Love and a crush- A Crush  
  
Rikimaru watched the rain. He was sitting in his room and had started reading. The book was about ancient beasts. It wasn't his own; he had borrowed it from Kiku. He didn't think that it really was Kiku´s book, more likely her dad's. There were many interesting and educational books in Lord Gohda´s house unfortunately Rikimaru had very little time to read them. Water was dripping on the porch. It clearly distracted him. His mind wandered somewhere else. It had been raining a lot last few days. Luckily yesterday it had only rained at late afternoon so some work could been done. Finally he closed the book and went to sleep; all thought he guessed sleep would not help him to focus.  
  
Princess Kiku had woken early. The sun had shined her room so brightly that she could not just close her eyes and wait until it was time for breakfast. She had put on her kimono and was now walking at the yard. No-one else didn't seem to be awake. She felt so lonely when her so called sister was away. Even her dad had left to help some old acquaintance who needed his advice.  
  
Lord Gohda had told Rikimaru to wactch over his daughter while he and Ayame were away. Kiku thought that they both were taking the long route. She understands that her dad was just supporting his friend and didn't want to leave him in time of trouble. But Ayame, she should have returned too days ago. Kiku had walked out of the village and was now sitting at a small cliff. Crass was still moist and it soak her clothes a bit. .She watched how birds floated above warm wind. Down in valley a little brook had crown to a river. She could hear the humming all the way up. She remember how she sometime ago had been little girl. It had been so easy to lie on others, now she should not do that anymore. She was eighteen now, starting to be an adult a woman, not a girl. She hoped that some day she would be as good ruler as her father. Ayame and Rikimaru had promised to be there for her and she believed that.  
  
Suddenly she heard a male voice yelling.  
  
"I wound her, she is okay!"  
  
Kiku did not have to turn to look who it was. She would have recognized that voice even if it were one of the thousand voices in the air, it was Rikimaru. Still it was quite early morning, Kiku didn't think that the fact that she was missing would have been noticed so quickly. She smiled when she thought that her maids had probably waked poor-Rikimaru and told him that princess had been kidnapped. As she leaned back Rikimaru was already next to her. Kiku did not know should she believe her eyes. Rikimaru looked like he was going on a mission, not like he had been waked up couple of minutes ago. He had his sword and he was fully in his ninja clothes, except that black scarf. He bend closer to her to say;  
  
"You know, princess Kiku, you really startled you maids and half a village." "I'm sorry, Rikimaru, I just needed some air." "Are you okay? Is everything all right?"  
  
Kiku had a moment doubt. Should she say this? Rikimaru was still waiting an answer to Kiku's behaviour, he tried to find it at her face. Kiku was watching the birds that were landing down to the river. Rikimaru felt that she needed little encourament.  
  
"I promised to your dad to take care of you, you can tell me what it is." "It's nothing. I'm just worried about Ayame, She should have come back by now, right?"  
  
Kiku looked at her warriors green eyes that were totally focused at her. "Ayame."  
  
He had to take a break to move his gaze out of Kiku's worried eyes. He really did not know what to think, but he knew what he had to say.  
  
"She is a ninja, a warm hearted ninja. She is probably just making sure that every one is safe before she leaves them. I would not worry about her."  
  
Before they reached further this conversation, one of Kiku's closest maids came to tell them that it was time for breakfast. Rikimaru helped Kiku to rise to her feet's and they started walking towards the village. All three started talking about matters that had to be taking care of at the village. Rikimaru was relieved for the turn that their conversation had taken.  
  
Later at that same day, it was sunny and even hotter than morning. The sun was shining at the cloudless sky making the air impossible to breathe. Anybody really didn't have the energy to do anything, but just be. Actually there wasn't much to do, because fields were already soaking wet and now the sun would do the rest. Children were swimming and some of them even played under shady trees. Adult's were playing domino or watching over their after growth. Mainly all were waiting the night to come to take away the heat.  
  
Rikimaru was walking around village boundaries. Even for a ninja it was too heavy day to be busy. He was making sure that nothing would harm Kiku or villagers, or then he just wanted to keep his head straight. Kiku's words bothered him. So he wasn't the only one who was worried. Rikimaru stopped by the shore and watched over the river to bamboo forest, even thought he know there wasn't any threat. Earlier he thought of going to see what Kiku was planning to do, but realised then that she may start up their conversation again and decided not to go. Besides he probably wouldn't be such good company when his mind seemed to be wandering here and there. Suddenly somewhere did hear huge plash of water and right after children laughing. Here everything seemed to be okay, but outside this village. "Ayame, wish you were safe, here." Something interrupted Rikimaru's thoughts. He noticed that someone was keeping an eye on him.  
  
Kiku was standing at the balcony. She listened how her maidens laughed and talked while making her bed. Kiku was still feeling bit sad. She hadn't had any answers and she had a feeling she wasn't going to get them any day soon. Kiku's day had been as busy as a princess's day could be. Now she just watched some children play at the lake as she leaned the railing. Then her eyes catched a young man that were standing near the shore line and stared at the bamboo forest. Kiku brightened up clearly when she recognised who she was watching at.  
  
Actually, very ordinary looking guy whit well build body. He had a sleeveless shirt and grey coloured pair of trousers on him. Colour's emphasized well against his pale skin. He moved delicate. Almost controlling his every move, but still being with out tense in his muscles. Kiku wondered could he notice that she was watching at him. She felt a bit of shame by looking Rikimaru and having all these thoughts running in her head. Suddenly Rikimaru turned his head and watched Kiku standing at her balcony. Kiku told him by her hands to wait there until she would get there and then she rushed inside. As Kiku reached Rikimaru, they both sat down at the bridge. They talked or, Kiku talked and Rikimaru listened. Finally, she stopped after many Rikimaru's -really not saying anything- comments. Even Kiku was starting to lose all her confidence in this conversation, he was clearly somewhere else. Kiku asked him to come whit her to pick cherries in to the cherry-forest up in the hills.  
  
"Sure, as evening comes it will be cooler." "Wonderful! Wait for me up there as the sun starts to fall down."  
  
She had meaned the old cottage upper the hill, no one lived there anymore. After she had showed that she left happily at her hut. Rikimaru thought that it would be a long time before the sun would start to fall. So he jointed some of the older boys to play a board game and the time began to fly. 


	2. old hut

First proof of second chapter Authors note: First, thank for you reviews. To O I want say that, maybe you should read the text before you make any hesitated conclusions. My story's script is sadly, out of nowhere, because I do not own playstation 2 or that matter Tenchu -wrath of heaven-. (Crying loudly) Anyway, this story takes place when Kiku is eighteen, Ayame twenty-seven and Rikimaru thirty-one!!! Warning = This is a short chapter, I think that it deserves a warning. This chapter may bee updated someday. Ou, by the way, this story's name suck's!!! (Road of two shadows, how lame is that!?!) Well anyway, the name should be something like. I dunno love or something. Another warning comes now; soon it's going to be sticky, in romance sort of way! Don't get me wrong!!!  
  
Begging for you to read and review, please, please, please, pretty please.  
  
Road of two shadows  
  
Chapter 2 -Old hut- Rikimaru had hurried to the hut because he knew he was late.  
  
Time seemed to have crown pair of wings as he had settled down his thoughts for a while. Day as well as the sun started their journey to the other side of the world, but sky was still bright. Evening wind blowing trough the valleys up in the hills. The drowning scent of cherries could be smelled even down the hut. Kiku wasn't in the house. There was no-one. Rikimaru thought that maybe she were even more late than he was. After all she probably had half a dozen maids as her chaperon. That was one of her dad's orders. When she went outside the yard area she had hole retinue with her. Rikimaru deicide to wate before he would go back to see if something was wrong. All thought it was very unlikely.  
  
He turned away from the door to take a second look his surroundings. Everything in and outside this house were in quite bad shape. There were no paint at falls, shoji's had cracks and there was a hole in the ceiling. Floors were messy as feeds had fallen at the roof and water had poured inside. Rikimaru smiled a bit and thought that the place hadn't chanced at all dispaiting all the years had passed. He started memorising how he, Ayame and Tatsumaru had played here as they were still little. They had spent a lot of time inside these falls. This had been their secret place whit out adults. Maybe the village kids did come here too, or maybe not. He remembered how it was that he and Ayame had been here many times, just two of them. Last weeks they really hadn't had that much time to talk one another, because of the far and the villages, which needed protection. Rikimaru sat down at small pile of feed from the roof. He just couldn't stop worrying Ayame. She always popped in his head no matter whit whom he was or where he was.  
  
Ayame wasn't like all the other woman he had known. She was ordinary even comparatived to other female ninja's. There had some spunkiness in her that he could not quite explain. The lost of Tatsumaru had drawn them closer together, even thought he him self had died. After he had gamed back he could sense some kind of chance in Ayame.  
  
He take some dry leaves in his hands just to see how try they were. Rikimaru felt sadness because he knew that there was bloodshed probeably every where around him, around this village, around where Ayame was.  
  
He sank to his thoughts as the same time he smashed the leaves in his palms. He was so concentrated in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Kiku coming at the doorway.  
  
By the way, were you guys thinking that Kiku is the one.? =) 


	3. cherry pickking and love letters

first proof of the third chapter 

Road of two shadows 

Chapter 3 -picking up berries and carrying love letters-   
Now sun was only glowing red colour all over the hills. It only warmed so that it could been said to be the sun not the moon.  
Wind had changed it's direction, it blew soft and a bit of coldly now. 

Kiku and Rikimaru had been in the forest several hours talking and picking berries. Kiku was faster, of course.She had more experience. All thought Rikimaru hadn't been that much behind. He was a fast learner. Only that Kiku seemed to know where all the big berries did grow and how to pick them whit out making them jelly in her hands.Kiku had found Rikimaru sunked in to his thoughts. After some time Kiku had shacked the old Rikimaru that she know in to the surface. 

They talked. Anything that was casual. Kiku didn't want to bring up the subject about Ayame because she had noticed that it got them both bit of glum. 

"That's so, not like my dad! He is so responsible and liable. How could he do that to you?" 

"Guess it wasn't his idea. And it was properly just suitable test for my age of ninja." Rikimaru said grinning as Kiku watched him in disbelief.  
She had all ready stopped the berry chase. 

"I would have not read it, but, you gotta believe me, the paper literally flew in to my eyes! Somewhere around that I was starting to wonder if I was  
being fooled…" He continued 

"Were you?"   
Kiku asked changing her face like her having more faith in what was Rikimaru saying. 

"Sort of… Like I said it was a test. I had to deliver -the letter- whit out being noticed." He did take a small pause,  
before he said. 

"God, I didn't even have any weapons with me, I was only a boy back then." His tone got lower.  
"Now I can admit that I was a bit of scared then… "He rolled berries in his fingers and looked down. 

" All thought I don't think any harm would have happen to me even if I had been caught red-handed…" 

Kiku watched Rikimaru's expression as it stardet to go darker. He's got that glazed look again, Kiku thought. She hurried to say. 

"Yes you would! My dad would have absolutely killed you!" She said laughing, nearly too much.  
"Do you really think that it was my dad who put you up to it?" 

"I don't believe that it was you dad's idea, he properly had just written the letter and told me for whom it was meant to go because;  
someone wanted to test me…" 

"You mean… oh, Master Shiunsai?" 

"You don't remember him well, do you? p "Actually, no I don't. Sometimes I remember something nice about him so clearly. And then it fades  
again. He was a good man, He and my dad were very close friends, did you know that?" 

"Your dad has told me something, they really did get along well, even as there was to no war to dealt with …, but I guess  
that the subject is still too hard for him to talk about. It was in those same day's that he lost his…"  
He stopped as he realized what was he going to say. It was like he had kicked him self awake. He looked to Kiku   
who looked maybe interested plus bit of fearful.As Rikimaru see that he said. 

"I'm sorry, I could have let that unsaid.." 

"Don't …, its okay, my dad hardly ever talk's about them, or peoples in the past…"   
She said and then decision to change their subject. 

"Have you read the book that I borrowed to you, was it any good?" 

"Yeah…" He said accepting that Kiku didn't want to talk about the time that she had lost her mother,at least for now she wasn't ready to hear it from another angle. 

Day had set down until Kiku and Rikimaru started they journey back to the village. They walked down a green hill. It was very sheltered place all thought not nearly a forest. Small footpath curled through pointy stalks of grass. Here and there were one or two old trees. All of them were shorts but plump. Atmosphere was nice, in cosy kind of way. Actually, quite romantic. Air was gentle and there weren't any tattered clouds in the convex sky. 

Rikimaru carried their baskets that were full of voluptuous, wine-red cherries. They were, or at least Kiku was tired. Day had been long, hot and overflowing exhausting. 

They did get along well despite their age difference. Kiku was charming company in a day like this or any day Rikimaru thought. Shouldn't wonder about how good they did get along because they had known each other for as long as they could remember. 

-Rikimaru's thoughts- 

-"She is quite tired. Maybe we shouldn't have been there for so long. Or other matter, at least she should have brought someone whit her. Well I suppose it will go unnoticed… "- 

As they arrived back to the village it seemed like everyone would have gone indoors to get some sleep. Sun had come down and they could only hear grasshoppers chirping. They had to take cherries in shelter for the night. Otherwise picking would have gone to waste. They came to an old, brown storage house as suddenly… 

"Who's there?" 

Voice out of darkness came out.  
Neither one of them didn't get to answer as an old farmer stepped out of shadows. 

"Ou, princess Kiku, and Rikimaru. So you did find some time to pick up cherries then? 

The farmer said by smiling. 

They were both bit of stunned.  
After they had putted the berries inside the hut, the grinning farmer promised to but doors clocked and said. 

"Of you go, you two…" 

They had stepped couple steps away from where the farmer could here them. Rikimaru said to Kiku who wasn't quite sure what the farmer had meant. 

"Maybe, next time you should bring one of you maid's with us." 

Kiku plushed a little when she see the look in Rikimaru's eyes. 

"People have a dirty mind, it's not our fault…"  
Rikimaru interrupted Kiku's faltering words. 

"Yes, but you are a princess and now you are starting to be crown up…" 

They walked, again, in complete silence. Kiku watched Rikimaru's face as he watched her back. She didn't know what to say. Suddenly she just said what she thought of. 

"I know that I have to be an example to others. But I don't care what others think if it is just malicious gossip!  
It should not be like I wouldn't have permission to be whit people who I love…"  
"Calm down!" Rikimaru had stopped Kiku just before she would have lost her words, again. 

"You are dear to me, as I am to you… And yes, people are sometimes malicious, but that it's just the way some are. You don't need take them so serious…" 

As Rikimaru gave her the speech Kiku realised something. Something that made her tremble. Only feelings that the green eyed man had for her were more like protecting brother than prospect lover or not to mention a future consort. Rikimaru stopped preaching as he noticed that Kiku was looking awfully pale. 

"Are you okay, you look pale to me?" 

Kiku had heard the question, but it took some time before she could answer it. 

"Yes. I'm fine." She heaved trying to get her thoughts back together. "I'm just so tired."  
Rikimaru watched Kiku gape. 

"Well then I'll let you go to get some rest then…" He said smiling. "See you in the morning princess." 

"See you, Rikimaru"   
She answered already walking towards her residential building. She stopped for a moment at the door way. 

"Starting to be grown up…" She thought of her self as she looked over her shoulder, watching Rikimaru walking a way. 

It was so dark that this basify ninja had to light a candle in his room. He went to wash him self and went to bed. He closed hid eyes and crossed his hands over his chest.  
As he had been in this position about a minute he hissed to him self. 

"Come on now, I want to get some sleep…?" 

Evidently it didn't work so he opened his eyes and stared the ceiling. 

He could not just lay still. He felt too energetic or too useless. His main needed rest. Again was another day gone in the past and Ayame hadn't come back.  
He stud up sitting in his bed fazing the door.  
Finally he walked to the terrace and looked around at the empty yard area.  
Basket's laying around buildings, full of cherries, feed, rise and all kind of vegetables and seeds in them. Stars were twinkling and the moon was rising up to the grey sky. Nothing to get worried about. 

He all most wished there would be something so he wouldn't have to come back inside, back to loneliness.   
He went back inside and back to bed as he had drunk a class of could water. He fell in a restless sleep. 

15 miles away from the village was a man coming home. He was riding with strong and fast horse. He carried lot of stuff whit him. He was in no hurry. He had passed those areas that still hold some solders. 

War was ending. 


	4. you gotta safe her

first proof of fourth chapter  
Road of two shadows 

-You gotta save her- Next morning had come. It wasn't hot and sunny anymore. Rikimaru was still in his bed even as there weren't so many hours till the midday.  
This was not something that he did every Saturday or even Sunday, he just didn't want to get up yet. He had slept badly, turning one side to another.

No-one wouldn't visit him so even for that he didn't have to get up. All his mates were out in a mission or had personal things to do. Ayame was away  
and Kiku probably wouldn't even speak to him after yesterday evening's preach. Things didn't look very bright for Rikimaru as he wrenched him self out of bed. 

He dibbed out and sow that clouds were covering the sky. Would it start to rain again, he wondered. 

Kiku had been up for hours. Her dad, Lord Gohda, had come home last night. Kiku and her dad had started the day with early breakfast. Gohda had told Kiku  
about what had happened in their neighbour villages, but of course he tired to spare her daughter by not telling her everything.  
He told that his friend had gotten him self quite difficult situation, but now as this war was ending, he would end up to be one of the victorious. 

Kiku was his dad's girl, no doubt about that. She listened her dad with out blinking her eyes when he talked about current, political, situation. All thought,  
guess she didn't have much of a choice. That was one of the only child's advantages; didn't have to make the choice. 

As other people started to be awake and waiting to hear Gohda's plan to keep the village safe. There would be many after Lord Gohda's head. Luckily no-one  
outside the village didn't know his present residence. 

In the very same time Rikimaru had gone out of shower and was slipping into his pullover. He walked to his desk that hadn't anything on it, except one old book.  
He took it in his hands and leaf through its pages that felt like sand paper on fingers. In well-thumbed, leather cover could been read the words;  
-Non- fiction about ancient beast's-  
It was Kiku's book. He had already read it so he might as well return it to her. 

Kiku was watching the sky that holds dark-blue clouds.  
-"Would it start to rain again?"- She wondered by her self as her dad was in another room, behind the fall. She could hear her dad walking around in the room  
and mumbling something by oneself. Kiku went to look what was it about and sow her dad in front of a bookshelf. 

She gulped and dried to back out whit out his dad noticing. 

"Kiku, have you seen my book about –Ancient beasts-? 

Rikimaru saw Kiku standing in door way. She was about say something to -someone- in the room but then she saw Rikimaru and hurry to him. 

"Thanks for borrowing it to me?" Rikimaru said handing her the book. 

"Glad if you like it." She answered smiling. –"What is she smiling about"-  
"Guess what? My dad's home." 

Rikimaru didn't get to answer as she all ready continued. "Wanna go talk to him?" 

"…Is he busy?"  
"He's in there." Kiku nodded to the door way where she had been standing. Then she disappeared round the corner. 

Rikimaru looked in the room wich he knowed to be the library room. He saws Lord Gohda squatting to his knees trying to look under the bookshelves. He didn't   
understand why Kiku had taken the book to opposite direction. As he watched the corridor that Kiku had gone Gohda stood up. 

"Ah, Rikimaru…" 

Rikimaru walked to him bowing his head a little.  
"My Lord, good to see you back home. How was you journey?" 

"I shouldn't complain, I got of easy… Hell is breaking lose out there." Gohda said perfectly normal tone. He cleaned up his clothes of the dust by his hands.  
Heaving words out of his mouth he asked:

"Here is so peaceful, has it been like this for whole time?" 

"Yes" 

"I'm afraid it will not be for long, I'm afraid for Kiku's sake."  
"You should not be, she's crown much since the last war."  
Gohda walked to balcony that surrounded all most three sides of the building. Rikimaru fallowed as Gohda continued. "This stupid battle for power has crowned in to a meaningless war. Thank for god's it's ending now… But we still have a lot to do before we can put our guard down…" He kept silence in some time as he said: 

"I heard that Ayame hadn't come back yet, is it true?"  
"I'm afraid it is, she should have come back days ago."  
They kept walking. 

"So, you are afraid that something has happened to her?" Gohda watched Rikimaru's expression as he lay down the question that had hunted Rikimaru's mind for   
many nights and days. 

Rikimaru didn't have to answer as Gohda said: 

"You know where I send her?"  
"I do…"  
"Good,Bring her back." he turned and watched down to the yard. "If you still can." 

"I leave immediately. I bring her back, where she belongs…" Rikimaru said as he left Lord Gohda standing at the balcony. 

Rikimaru had hurried to his room to change his clothes. After he had done that he opened another closed, Izayoi was at its own pedal. He took everything  
that he thought he need. 

In couple of minutes he was ready. He thought of getting to leave before it stardet raining. As he came running down the few steps from his terrace, he hear someone   
yelling after him. He turned around and saws Kiku running towards to him. Kiku nearly knocked him over as she run to him. She trapped him by holding his arms,  
like just to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere before she had asked what she had come to ask. Rikimaru wasn't going anywhere at least for now, he took princesses shoulders   
into his hand's to sow that he was there. 

"You are going after her, aren't you?"   
"… Yeah" 

Kiku looked miserable as she watched to the ground. Rikimaru in behalf watched the sky and the water drop's that had started falling. 

"I have to go now…" 

Lord Gohda wondered where had his daughter gone and stepped out side. One of his advisers was all so at the terrace and when Gohda asked had he seen his daughter, the adviser nodded  
to the direction where Kiku and Rikimaru where standing, in each others arm's.   
They looked quite sad, standing in the growing rain. 

Suddenly Kiku tied her arms around Rikimaru's shoulders and whispered to his ear:  
"You gotta save her and your self, I don't want to lose you both…" 

"You are not losing anyone, Kiku, I promise you." 

Gohda and his adviser were still standing at the terrace.  
He poked Gohda to his side, so he would get his jaw back in line. 

All three watched how Rikimaru vanished to the rain. Kiku Was left standing the middle of the yard. 


	5. dying slowly

Authors note: Thanks each of you for you reviews! And then again, sorry… I have a problem whit the program I'm writing with, so some chapters may look bit of funny (all thought, I'm not laughing…) and updating may be delayed because of it. (same reason goes for editing my old chapters and) I have all ways been blind for my own mistakes. And… you reviews, is the thing that makes me write more… it's not extortion!! It's just nice to now that some one is actually reading this. =) 

First proof of fifth chapter  
Road of two shadows 

-Dying slowly-  
Ayame dawdled slowly. Every muscle of her body ached and the torturous sun raised sweat drops on her forehead. She had walked hours in forest. She was beginning to think that she was chasing her own tale. This forest would never end. The sun burned her skin through her black clothes. Those were shattered, left leg had dropped off and here and there were rifts like in her hands. Aching get worse as he forced her way trough thick growth of pushes. Ayame had tried to nurse her wounds, but swathes kept dropping. Day was only in half and she felt like dying. 

She didn't know where she was, not exactly at least. Trees were hovering above her. She would have liked just to wall under their shadows. She hadn't eaten for five days. She had drunk water from brooks, but she really couldn't hunt because there were hunters after her. 

Most of them Ayame had gotten of guard and killed, but she couldn't be sure how many of them were still in the woods. Sometimes she had hallucinations and she couldn't be sure what was true and what was not. Poison in her weakened her and had started killing her slow and most painful way. She knew that she was starting to get close to Gohda's territories. Even as the poison purled her mind she did know that this was her only change. 

Suddenly Ayame realised that she had came out the forest and was now standing edge of a small meadow. She looked ahead of her. Even as heaven and earth twisted in her eyes she could see that it was beautiful day to die. Ayame didn't hear any voices behind her so she dared to rest on her knees. Her breathing was heavy as she pushed her head down she hopped that the world would stop its reticules dance. 

Wind cooled down her burning skin. Ayame guessed that she had probably come to the forests side. She thought of seeing one of the rooftops from her home village as in same time she heard leaves rustle behind her and behind the pushes. Couple seconds later a man ninja run to the meadow to kill her. Ayame had had a change to rest on her knees for a while and enemy had lost the prevent of surprise. Ayame throw her self to the crass at her back dodging the blade that was mend to cut her upper body. As the man had attack, he had bended just enough above her so she could stick her two sharp swords in his stomach. The man ninja yelled by the slipper of pain and fall all most over her. 

She pushed the dead body off of herself. Only half of the small man's body was on her and still she had difficult time to get up. Ayame crawled behind a rock. It was big enough to cover her up and it had moss all over it so it hided her well to the ground. 

Another man game out of the pushes. He went straight to his mate and checked was he still alive. Ayame couldn't breathe well as she tried to be quiet. Poison in her eat her alive. 

She could only look how the man bow his head down and cursed; 

"Damn you, you filthy slut!!! Where are you!?" Man stood up from the body. "He was my brother!" 

Man's words echoed Ayame's ears and made her headache worse. Her wounds had stardet bleeding again. She leaned her back to the rock and looked around her heedless to the male ninja's threats. 

She heard how the man was closing as he still kept cursing and shifting his sword trough the air. Soon he would find her. Ayame narrowed her eyes so she could she more clearly. She had heard some noise, like a waterfall… And there it was. 

She could see it now very clearly. Only three feet away from where Ayame was, was a river and about ten feet away was the waterfall. 

Now someone else was running from the pushes. The ninja that were just moment away from noticing her was now attacking the one behind him. His pray shouted poorly and the dead mans brother started to yell at him. Ayame looked over where the two men were standing. They were both stressed in dark blue clothes and they both were ninjas. What disappointed Ayame was that those man wouldn't kill each other by words. As they were arguing Ayame show her change to make a run for it. 

She pushed her body moving and it made her fell such a pain that she clenched her tooth together. 

Man's head's turned as they saw black clothed figure moving fast away from them. They forgot their differences as they started running, hoping to catch her. Water plashed under three running humans. Man's words stretched in mindless noise Ayame's ears. Everything seemed to be happening in low motion. Finally she reached the edge and made her jump. 

The two men stopped to look down, it would be suicide to jump. Other one of the ninja's would have returned to their camp where he had left his dinner. But the other made him fallow him. 

"We will finish that little stalker, if she survived the fall!" 

Man carrying the bow had very little saying for the matter when his mate kept sword to his throat. 

As they stardet coming down the small mountain, Ayame was already drifting away along the river. She had crapped a hold on some drift wood. She was so tired that she couldn't open her eyes. She remembered the rooftop's she had sawn earlier or were those just hallucinations? Ayame didn't have strength to think about it. Flow in the water was getting faster by every second. Maybe she could just let the river take her body back to her home. 

(my proofreader is on holiday…) 


	6. ashes

first proof of sixth chapter  
Road of two shadows 

-Ashes-  
Rikimaru was climbing to a hill. 

First he had travelled small paths and later he had moved more dense environment hiding himself in shadows. Several villages that Rikimaru had passed were empty, people were still in run. He had been travelling for two days now. Two of the nights he had sleep an hour and then kept moving. Couple of times he had sensed someone near him, but they were just retreating troops of the army that had lost the war. Rikimaru didn't want to waist any time on them so he just passed them whit out letting them notice him. Air was moist and could. It was hard to find a spot to rest in. 

Rikimaru thought the moment he had left in the village. Kiku seemed so vulnerable. Like she had all ways been. He couldn't bring himself to think about what would happen to her if this mission would turn out to be total ciaos. He and Ayame were the only people that she really could trust and in away part of her family. It was hard to be inheritor of a Lord that had much power over large territories that he owned. Never knowing who you could trust, seeing your loved ones fade away by wars, assassins, envy or betrayal… He thought Kiku's behaviour and sight for the thought that his sprees had gone to deaf ears. Or maybe he was starting to be too old. Girls' age of Kiku saw him like a person, whom whit would be perfectly honourable to be alone in middle of a forest. But how could Rikimaru blame the girl? They known each other well past the formalities. They had casual friendship. He hoped that any maid's hadn't seen him leaving, the farmer was bad enough. If any gossip would start to float princesses immaculately would be in question. 

Finally he reached to the top of the hill and horrifying sight laid ahead on him. This village was under Lord Tetsuya's governance, but it had been taken over and the enemy had kept it as its own hide out. Rikimaru remembered the place behind passing years. There were use to be busy town were now nothing but ashes. 

He stardet coming down to the valley. All he could see was burnet body's everywhere and hundreds brick pipes cross the dark sky. Stone fences had been saved, but those were covered by black ash. 

Ruins were still burning, but no-one cried out for help. Smoke had filled the air. No-one wasn't alive. Rikimaru felt so strength less as he watched the bodies wondering could one of them be Ayame's. It was no use looking, there were so many. He walked true burned village until he came to its border. Mist was starting to gather around. Rikimaru raised his head up to the mountains that vanished high above the clouds. You could see some hope in him as he noticed the perfect escape place. 

That would be the place were Ayame would have gone to lose his nasty companions. 

As Rikimaru had walked several hours, stretching his senses to limit, he found a camp of three men. Couple hours ago he had found first bodies of army man, which were stab to death. Light had run out and it slowed him down. It was the early hour of morning as Rikimaru kept watch over the croup. 

Two of them were still in sleep and between them was campfire that had gone out. In the ground, next to others was one empty sleeping back. Man was probably looking for some breakfast. 

Rikimaru walked slowly to the camp. Men were still in deep sleep. He look true their stuff's and found daggers, bombs, rotten food and some sort of poison bottle. He throw away the daggers as well as their swords next to them. Bomb's and poison bottle he took whit him. 

Before he left he but mines to his path so they would not fallow his trail. Third man was somewhere in the woods up a head. Rikimaru didn't have to lurk too long as he saw a man dressed in dark blue ninja clothes walking towards him. He was carrying a white rabbit which fur was on red blood. The man whistled carelessly as he walked towards the camp were his mates were still sleeping. 

Rikimaru stepped out of the shadows in the ninja's path. They still had some distance between them, Rikimaru let himself to be noticed. 

Man carrying the dead rabbit had stopped whistling, but wasn't sure was the man in front of him his friend or his enemy. As Rikimaru reviled Izayoi taking few slow steps closing the distance ninja in blue realised what was going to happen. He was maybe few years younger than Rikimaru, but he had a look that showed lot of confidence. 

His eyes were twisted and all most as darkish blue as his clothes. He had childlike face but cruelty glowed in his expression. He throw the rabbit away and took his sword to his hands. Rikimaru tested the mans talents whit three fast hits from Izayoi and the ninja blocked them all. They had switched sides as the man said: 

"Don't know who you are, and don't think that you are going to tell me, but I tell you one thing…" 

Man showed now fear. That really disappointed Rikimaru he throw question back to the blue eyed man: "Where is she?" 

The man looked for a while like he didn't have a clue what was Rikimaru talking about, but he was only bluffing, looking for a weak spot to attack. In the same time they heard two explodes from the camp. Men that were sleeping had probably woken up and run to see what was going on, unlucky for them they had run in to two of those mines that Rikimaru had left behind. Blue male ninja had no sympathy for his dead companions as he said by a wild look. 

"Grazy ninja! You die now!" 

Rikimaru dodged the sharp blade and hit back. Still they kept going round in circles. 

The man moved bit of nervously. His attacks didn't seem to matter at all. They changed looks and Rikimaru saw that he wasn't gona get his answer by frightening it out of his mouth. 

"Come on, show me what's you got, ha?" Ninja in blue said whispering it out, giving a little dignity to the man opposite him. 

Swords shattered for few seconds and Rikimaru put an end to it. He graphed the man to his shoulders to bounce him down to the ground. Man whit twisted eyes didn't get up, he squirmed in ground as Rikimaru stand couple feet's away from him. 

"Please…" Suddenly man's unconcerned ness had changed to bleeding for his live. 

Rikimaru stepped closer and repeated the question: "Where?" 

"I haven't seen her…" Ninja panted continuing 

"Somewhere near the waterfalls, other men had, Seen, her…" 

"Why are you all chasing her?" 

"She is carrying something… Valuable…" 

"What?" "I'm just a ninja, like the others. No-one knows… Can I go now… please?" 

Man was on his knees bowing his head down and watching deceitfully under his eyebrows. 

Rikimaru watched him back. In his eye's. Twisted look came back to him, but maybe, there wouldn't be any reason to kill this man. 

Rikimaru put Izayoi away and turned his back to the ninja. 

The same moment Rikimaru had turned his back and started walking away, the look in ninjas face had changed again. To thank full to malicious. No-one would to this to him, he thought as he grabbed his sword from grassy ground. He moved fast and quiet moving his sword to other ninja's neck. Rage in him made him concentrate to perform smooth, silent moves. 

In five seconds would the blue eyed man been the winner. Now he gasped for air like fish in dry land. Sword had been pushed to his stomach so that the other end came true between his shoulders. 

As the blade slide away by its owners will the dead body fell to the ground staining the crass garish-red. 

Rikimaru was still standing his back to the man. He had no time to worry for the man's wasted live. 

He stardet running to the river. 


	7. what a hell took you so long

first proof of seventh chapter  
Road of two shadows 

-What a hell took you so long-  
Waves laid down the shore. It was the darkest hour of the night and forests were swarming with people who had killing in their mind. 

-"Am I alive?"- Ayame thought of herself.  
She lay in sand keeping her eyes closed. Her hands sank in the watery bed. She was starting to realize that she wasn't in the village. Otherwise someone would have noticed her. Waves pushed her further to the shore and she coughed water from her lungs. 

She opened her eyes and noticed that it was night time. Ayame rose to sit. She had an awful headache. Ground and trees were staggering in front of her before she lost her eyesight again. 

-"I'm so sorry that I failed you…"- 

She thought thinking of her home. She looked the stars, but didn't get any comfort for them. Those looked like snow as Ayame watched them twinkle. Not pride and clear, just like her thoughts. 

She sensed someone coming. 

Would she have enough strength to hide, to fight and to survive? She was evidently faraway from home, no-one know where she was and would her burden be valuable enough to be saved? She thought of her friends.  
Kiku… and Rikimaru… 

-"I wonder have they noticed that I should have returned for ages go…  
She felt sudden dizziness pass through her brain.  
What am I thinking! How can I be thinking about giving up, it must be the poison that confuses my thoughts…"-  
Ayame put her hand to her forehead so she would have at the very least that much strength for not to think about giving up. She would never do that! If she was going to die, she would die like a warrior. 

Ayame saw her change to disappear in the shallow water. Water would back her up so she would not fall so easily. So she stayed at the shore and waited. 

She had gone to hide just in time. Ayame saw a strong male figure kneeling to the shore and drinking water from his hand. 

Ayame took her swords to her hands whit out a sound. She tried to blink her eyes, so if that would clear her eyesight, but it only moved her headache to her forehead. 

Man was standing in the water, he had probably paddled deeper to wash his face whit could water. Now he just stood there fazing Ayame. She could not be sure was she perfectly out of his sight, but didn't dare to move. Ayame couldn't trust her Ki, her senses were total mess. The man took couple steps back and turned to walk away. 

Ayame slide true the shallow water and rose to surface. Man turned and she attacked.  
Ayame was pullen back by the worse that had plocked her pounce. 

Suddenly the same hands that had pushed her out of her balance catch her, stopping her from falling the water. It took couple of seconds to Ayame to realize what had happened. 

"Rikimaru?…" 

He couldn't say anything. Situation had astonished him too and it didn't make it any easier to see the empty look in Ayame's pasty eyes. But at least she was alive… 

Ayame hugged Rikimaru tightly and let her sword slip from her hands. Few trop's of water plashed as those sunk, other left standing in beach. Ayame was ashamed. She could have killed him and that she would have not been able to forgive herself. 

Rikimaru hold her up, not believing that this human wreck was self-reliant woman that he knew. He smoothed her back for giving her feeling of being safe. 

"Ayame…" And sight for relief that she was mainly in one piece. 

He lifted the tired girl to his arms and carried her out of water. 

**Authors note:** Wow! I can't believe that I have catsh so many readers… I'm speechless! … Well not totally, I just need to say THANKS! And then afcourse…: Someone asked me about is there any proof of A and R getting together, in the game. Well, I can see how you all don't see it… but I think it's a lot possible (, right?) I think that R is totally crazy about A, but A is too scared to fall in love to him because he's all… ninja, not showing his feelings and stuff. So yes, it WILL HAPPEN in the game. There is just some misunderstanding between them… 

Well did you like the chapter or not, should I change something, has it got some irritating spots that can not be happening…? Could you tell me what of my sentences didn't make sense? (…as in the story)   
Let me hear it! 


	8. long night

first proof of eight chapter  
Road of two shadows 

-Long night-  
Rikimaru had seen a small brownish hut deeper in the forest. It had seemed to be empty. He didn't sense anyone near it so he went to have a look. He thought that it was better make sure there wouldn't be any traps, before he would carry Ayame in. 

As they had left the shore Ayame had passed out for a while. It was obvious that she had gotten some kind of a poison. Luckily Rikimaru had taken few bottles of poison antidote with him. Ayame was fussy and confused when she was awake, but Rikimaru didn't give her a change to sleep before she had drunk the whole bottle empty. He had left her behind. He had hided her in the forest, near the hut. He would get her in the hut as soon as he was sure that it was completely safe, no traps nor mines. 

Rikimaru pushed the door open. It made horrible sound. He walked in and looked around the hut. The hut was small and it had only one room. Opposite the door was a window, but you couldn't see anything trough it because, outside, it was covered by leaves of small trees. Couple of cupboards, shelves, cans, chairs and table in middle of the room. There were also prospecting looking fireplace. One of the corners hold a small bed that was behind crapes. 

As he walked outside he lurked in to a well in a small yard. There were water but would they dare to drink it or even taste it? Had it been poisoned? 

Rikimaru put Ayame to the bed. He looked trough the closets and find blankets. He walked back to Ayame. She was awake again. He put the blanket on to her. She had probably even fewer, as her skin was hot. Why isn't the antidote working? Ayame seemed to get worse by every hour. 

He gave Ayame another bottle of the antidote and she fell a sleep. 

It was somewhere past midnight as it stardet raining. Rikimaru went to outside whit a casket that he thought could hold water. It took only minutes to get enough water for food and to drink, so heavy was the rain. In those couple minutes Rikimaru had noticed two chickens behind the hut. Those were badly hungered. Never the less he butchered them and took them in. Inside he had found some tea leaves and matches. What else could you need to make a supper. He tried to get Ayame eat something. 

"Come on Ayame, you have to eat something…" 

Rikimaru said trying to get her eat chicken soup that he had cooked. The soup was quite poor, but good enough to eat. Finally he got Ayame to eat couple of spoons of the soup, but no more. 

"Are you sure we aren't dead?" she asked serious. 

"If we were, would I bee feeding you?" He answered just as serious. 

"Guess not then…" 

Rikimaru tried to get up from the bed's side to take away the lazily eaten dinner, but Ayame got up to his hand. 

"Where are you going…?" She asked her like a frightened little girl. 

"I was just gona put the plate away…" 

"Well, don't!....Leave…" She pleaded to Rikimaru. He had to put the plate to floor and turn to comfort her. 

"I just don't want to be left alone, I just want to be near,… -somebody-…" She said pulling Rikimaru's arm. He didn't dear to argue. She seemed so upset that he took her in his arms like he had carried her in the hut. 

Rikimaru had never seen Ayame like this. She snuggled up to his lap before Rikimaru get to stop her. He pulled the blankets tighter to her, leaning to the wall with his back and letting Ayame rest on him. Ayame's skin was burning whit the fewer, but still she complained to have shivers. In behave Rikimaru could feel shivers trough his spine as Ayame glued her self to him. 

Silence laid around them for couple of minutes. 

"I'm sorry Riki." Ayame said. "I'm so ashamed…" 

"Don't be, you have no reason…" 

Ayame took a tight grip his hand and pushed her head down against his chest. 

"I'm talking about the river… The way I attacked to you…" 

"It was the poison that made you do it…" 

"I could have killed you!" She said angrily, mainly to her self, sniffling a little. She whipped away her own tears. 

"Maybe, but here I am. Don't you worry Ayame… Past don't matter only the present" He said straitening Ayame's her. 

As Rikimaru thought that she was a sleep, she talked again.  
"Gohda sent you, right?" 

"Yes, he did" 

"… That's what I thought of…" 

"You should try to rest now, we are leaving as the morning comes." He said to Ayame who seemed to be out of reach, even as she was leaning to him. She was purly for the many chemicals in her brain. 

Ayame put her head so close to his chest that she could hear his heart beating. It was bit of restless beat, but it comforted her. Best thing in this situation was that she could blame all this the poison. Did she really have to almost get killed before she would have an excuse to get this close to him? 

She well a blissful sleep, knowing to be safe. 

"Ayame" He asked cautiously, but didn't get any answer. He still staid in the bed, keeping her close. Partly he was there because of the exhaustion, partly for something else. 

He wanted to keep her safe, so nothing nor anything, wouldn't make her feel as bad as now. Last one of those three candles that he had lightened to the table was now going out. It was the early autumn and darkness had over come the lightness of the summer. 

Rikimaru watched how the last shafts of light reflected on Ayame's face. He watched her tick eyelashes, tender lines that her closed eyes made to her face and her strong, girly cheekbones. She had probably gone trough some tuff time; Ayame was paler than Geishas and she had lost weight. And still she was more desirable to kiss than any Geisha. Thoughts passed Rikimaru's mind. 

Later Rikimaru sat down one of the chairs. Watching Ayame sleep in the bed. There she was now, but would he be able to help her. 

He leaned the table and dosed of. 

It was very early, still the night, and it still rained. Ayame was in a deep sleep, maybe even too deep. She breathed heavily and coughed once in a while and made Rikimaru to wake up and walk beside her. Every time he walked to her he checked that the blandishes hadn't got of or was she awake. She never was. 

Rikimaru had again dozed of leaning his arms against the table. He didn't sense someone moving at the yard, heading to the door. Old, creaking door made a grumbling noise as it gave up and let in a man whit a burnish frock. 

The man had a long white beard and he walked whit a help of a walking stick that was higher than he. He was all wet and cowl was covering his face so he didn't see where was he had come. He twisted around pointlessly before he made a contact whit one of the chairs. 

Before the chair had fallen, Rikimaru was standing in front of the man, ready to kill him if he would make any sudden moves. 

"Show your face!" Rikimaru demanded for the man. 

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not disturbing anything…" Said the man and took of his cowl.  
He had an old mans face and lovingly eyes witch he directed to Rikimaru continuing his sentence.  
"I was looking for some shelter and I saw this cottage and thought why not….?" 

Rikimaru thought that the stranger would not like to do any harm to them; after all he was just looking for some shelter, as for the rainy night. Rikimaru put Izayoi away and gave the man little room to move.   
"I guess its fine, you don't seem to be from around here, do you?" 

"No." Old man said quickly. He lifted the chair that he had pounced on to and sat on it. Rikimaru sat back to his chair as the old man was making himself comfortable in a small wooden chair. As he had stopped doing that his eyes met the vaporing water kettle. 

"May I?" He asked pointing the kettle.  
"Help yourself." Rikimaru said, but still he rose to look for a cup for the man. He went trough all the shelves before he found a decent cup. Wheil he was doing that he was still cautious and kept an eye on what was the man doing. 

The old man had fished a napkin somewhere of his sleeves and was now drying his face and neck. 

"So I guess this isn't your house?" He asked for Rikimaru. 

"No." He said handing the cup for the man. Rikimaru also gave him a plate full of the poor chicken soup. He sat down his chair crossing his arms. Old man didn't know what to say, he was probably too hungry. Rikimaru looked him in wonder as the old guy stardet un-back his backpack instead of eating the soup. He lifted the table three oranges and dressed them to Rikimaru. 

"No, you don't have to give me anything…" 

"Ou, come on, don't be foolish… If you don't want them, I'm sure that she could need some refreshment." Old man said and handed his hand towards Rikimaru:" I'm Lowasho" 

"Rikimaru" He said giving him his hand pit of uncertain. Old man called Lowasho stardet eating his soup. 

"Rikimaru, ha? That's a strange name…" Lowasho remembered Rikimaru's previous question.  
"I came from north, behind the big mountains." 

"So you are not taking sides in this war, just passing trough?" 

"We, my people, didn't even know about this war of yours. I have come far away and there, we have our own… problems, to solve" 

"I see" Rikimaru said not daring to ask more questions. 

Ayame maid a sound of tiredness as she turned aside. Lowasho eat his soup and turned his head to Ayame as Rikimaru walked beside her. He sat next to her.  
"Are you awake Ayame?" Rikimaru asked feeling her forehead. 

Lowasho stood up and walked to the shelves looking for something. 

"I'm hungry, do we have anything to eat?" Ayame asked Rikimaru, not caring the old man in the room. Ayame tried to rise up to sit, but she was too weak and Rikimaru had to back her up. She was still very sleepy. It probably was because the antidote wasn't strong enough. It should have effected as soon as it entered her mouth. Ayame leaned her body against Rikimaru's chest. Lowasho walked to them as he had peeled one of the oranges of the table. He gave the vegetable to Rikimaru after he had taken one piece for himself.   
"Delicious." Lowasho said and walked back to his soup. 

Quite true, thought Rikimaru as he tasted the orange.  
"Okhay Ayame, maybe this will help you to get better…" Rikimaru said to Ayame who had some difficulties to stay awake. 

Slowly she eat the legumes that Rikimaru gave to her. First she had taken them in her own hand, but soon she realized that she was too weak even to do minor moves. So she just let Rikimaru feed her like a helpless bird. 

When she did get the last bite down, Rikimaru tossed her back to bed. Lowasho had shredded his blankets to the floor and sat on them, his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and put his hands to his knees. He sighted deep couple of times before he closed his hands to a praying position. 

Lowasho had stayed like that at least an half an hour as he suddenly opened his eyes.  
"Still staying up?" He said to Rikimaru who had moved his chair next to the bed and watched Ayame sleep. 

"Yes." Rikimaru answered still not taking his eyes of the sleeping beauty. 

"You should get some rest, you both have long way to home." 

Now Rikimaru turned his head to watch Lowasho.  
"I get rest as I get her safe." 

"I understand you, my boy… Wish I would have such energy as you young people seem to have." 

The old man get to lay down the blankets that he had sat on. Rikimaru watched Ayame and then again the old man. He seemed so relaxed in middle of these troubles, like no worry in the world. He had peace and wisdom in him. 

"May I ask you a question?" Rikimaru asked curiously. 

"Why not, I'm open for little conversation…" 

"How have you found the balance in your live…?" 

"Now, why do you ask me, a question like that?" He paused. "You are asking me, how do people find the peace, the happiness, the true meaning of their existence?" 

He made Rikimaru smile,  
"Yeah, I guess I'm asking you that…" 

"Well, everyone is a special case Rikimaru." Lowasho said in a quite serious tune. "You are a ninja, right, and your purpose is to live and to serve others, am I right?" 

Rikimaru nodded. 

"So, shouldn't that be your balance, live by orders, not questioning your… master…?" 

Rikimaru was going to say something, but Lowasho interrupted him. 

"…And did it work?" He asked. 

"…Yes it did." 

"For a while…?" 

"Are you rewiring to your own experience?" 

"Maybe. Never the less I know, that people, times and things change or then you just see your life, and your coals different than the day before…"   
Old Lowasho laughed as he said that. "Live has its own way to fool you…" 

"Guess you are right about that…" Rikimaru said not completely sadisvaided for the answer he had got. 

"Don't you worry too much, you can easily waste a live time doing that…" Lowasho jawned.  
And whit that he fell a sleep. 

Outside the rain thickened and water started tripping trough the roof. Rikimaru put a basket under it and went back to Ayame. 

-"I can not let myself or the others down, that's why I have to worry. I can not let… I can not let my guard down even as it means deseeding myself or I might end up doing something… stupid" 

He didn't know what he was himself revering to. For many years now he had had this feeling of needing more to his life… But how could that even be possible. When his life was to be a ninja; to live and to die alone? 

Ayame moved for her sleep. Rikimaru watched her stretched figure. It must have been awful for her, he thought. He pleashed her hair off of her face, gently wallowing her jaw line. Ayame turned to her other side giving her back to Rikimaru. He had to again stop the blankets from falling of. 

Outside, the sky kept on sobbing, the rivers fluting over grazing the number of waterfalls. Autumn was pringing a new challenge for every soul whit out shelter. 

**Authors note:** I am gonna let you in a little secret: I really have no idea, how to end this fic.  
But don't you worry, I will end it!! Someday… 


	9. welcome home

**Authors note:**  
So, I'm not dead.(Wo-hoo!! -I think-) Thanks for reviewing and sorry for this to took so long. Here is the next chapter. I'm not proud of it… It's hard to understand some spots and well… –shut up! no more self pitty- =) I think it's great! Enjoy it, next chapter, maybe, coming soon…!! 

first proof of ninth chapter  
**Road of two shadows **

**-Welcome home- **  
Ayame woke up hearing voices around her. They sounded familiar. 

"Ayame! Come here I think she's awake…" That was Kiku's worried voice. 

"Kiku?"   
"Yes I'm here." 

One of the village healers came in the room. Ayame herd her rushing steps as she sat down at the bed. 

"But how can you… Where are we?" Ayame asked as the healer startet check her condition saying; "Let's see…" 

"You are safe, in your home village." Kiku said.   
Rikimaru stepped in the room quietly and stayed at the door. 

"How did I get here?"   
"Don't you remember? Rikimaru brought you back here." 

"Rikimaru… When? How long a go?"   
"… You haven't been here long… any more than an hour…"   
"I'll go get something at the other room, I'll be right back…" Healer left the room passing Rikimaru. 

"I'm so glad that you are back, I was really, really, worried." 

Ayame blinked her eyes asking Kiku. "What time of the night it is?"   
"Night? It's nearly afternoon?" 

"…I need sleep…" She said rising her hand to her forehead. 

"I'm sure the healer comes right back. Are you in pain?" 

"Not really… I'm just so tired…"   
"I go and let you sleep." 

Kiku rose to leave. As she walked away to look for the healer she didn't notice Rikimaru hiding behind the wall. When Kiku was out of his sight he sneaked back at the room. To Rikimaru's surprise Ayame wasn't sleeping. She was now sitting at the bed, rubbing her eyes. Ayame was much livelier than three days ago, but she still had now idea of his presence. She didn't even sense him? Ayame watched her hands moving her fingers. Rikimaru sneaked closer hoping that he was making wrong conclusions.   
_She's blind_

Ayame buried her face to his hands thinking that this couldn't be happening. Rikimaru kneeled down to her bed watching her suffer as it made him to suffer even more. He would have liked to comfort her by putting his hand to her shoulder. But when Rikimaru was about to do that he pulled away, realising that he would only scare her, as she didn't know him being there. 

Then Ayame suddenly raise her look. Rikimaru would have liked to say something to her, but again decide not to give her any hints about his presence. Ayame watched over Rikimaru, to the door. After few seconds the healer came back whit a bottle of some short of medicine. 

"Up and chatting already?" The healer said to them. 

"What?" Was Ayame's response.   
"She can't see." Rikimaru said shortly to the healer. Not until now she knew that he was beside her. 

"I know. Her vision will come back in time." 

Ayame forget the matter whit Rikimaru for awhile. "How soon?" 

"I really can't say… Let's just wait."   
Neither of them did answer. As only loosing her vision would have been the only thing that seemed to be wrong. Clearly she had lost her ability to concentrate her surroundings. 

Rikimaru took her by her hand. He didn't say anything because of the third member in the room. Ayame understood his meaning and stoke his hand for answer.   
"I let you rest now, maybe I come back later…" Rikimaru said to her as the healer seemed to want him out of the way. 

He let go and Ayame said to him; "Thank you, for coming to get me back…" 

"You just rest now...?"   
"Okay…" 

==================================================================================================== 

Later that evening Rikimaru come back to the healers hut but found out that Ayame wasn't there anymore. When Rikimaru asked where she had been taken, the healer told him carefully that he should ask Gohda about that. 

Wondering he went to see Lord Gohda. Gohda was occupied by his counsels. Only quickly he gets to say where Ayame was. Reasons he kept all for himself.   
Ayame had been moved in the castle and she was highly guarded. 

To guards whit spears stood in front of the huge wooden doors. They were quiet, not speaking to each other. It seemed like they would have been guarding something invaluable. Like they were, if Ayame really was in the room. 

Suspiciously the guards let Rikimaru pas. After getting in he realised that this was one of the negotiation rooms. As this room were at the inner castle's bottom floors it was very rarely used. Opposite the doors there was a fireplace. In front of it stand a kimono rack and lamps both sides of it. White cushions had been placed at the mat like there would have been a table between those. Armours and swords adorned the walls. 

Rikimaru stepped further seeing stairs leaving at the both sides of the room. Ayame stepped down from the balcony. She leaned at the fall by her hand.   
"Rikimaru, is that you?" 

"I did promise to come to see you, didn't I…" Rikimaru said smiling for the fact that she was already up and walking.   
"Yes you did…" She said wanting to sit down. 

Rikimaru had come to meet her in half way.   
"I don't need…"   
"Let me do this…?" He guided her to rest in front of the fireplace. Then he sat beside her. 

"Do you sense my Ki, Ayame?" 

"Weekly…I'm no good. I guess my time as a ninja is over…" 

"What's gotten in to you!? You are strong, you will survive this…" 

"What's gotten in to me… Rikimaru? Don't lie to me, I maybe blind, but not stupid…I can not even hold my head together…what use could I be? " 

Ayame rose up and stepped forward. Rikimaru did the same and put a hand to her shoulder. "No-one has expected you to be a ninja for all your live." 

"Well, I did. You wanna know why? Because there is nothing for me, no other purpose that I could fill… I made my self a promise, some time ago, that I would live and die as a ninja, only as a ninja, nothing else… But if that doesn't happen, then I would have to…" 

"Have to do what…?" 

"…Nothing! I'll get better and if I won't I'll adjust! …You have no fate in me, Rikimaru. I'll show you…" 

Ayame started to walk searching for something.   
"What are you doing?" Rikimaru asked her wallowing her trail.   
"Have a little fate in me, Rikimaru…"   
"Just tell me what you are looking for…" 

"I'm sure that here somewhere has to be…" And then she found what she was looking for; a rack whit four staffs. "Here" Ayame said giving Rikimaru one of the staffs and took one of herself. 

"Ayame, I'm not going do this…" 

"Fine then…"   
That was the only warning she gave to him, before hitting him whit the staff. And it almost got true his defence. 

"I don't want to hurt you" He tried, backing off.   
"Don't get soft on me now…" 

"You are still a convalescent so it wouldn't be fair…" 

Ayame got a clue where he was by his voice so she made a fast move to push him out of balance. 

"Look, who's talking…" 

Rikimaru got up quickly. "Fine…"   
He circled her quietly and she lost him.   
"Why are you playing hide and seek, that's no fun!"   
"I'm not hiding, I'm right here…"   
Ayame twisted the staff, but hit nothing. 

"Concentrate! Feel my Ki, forget the voice." 

Rikimaru began to move doing taiji. Ayame fallowing his orders cleared her mind like she had done many times before. Eyes closed, sinking to her senses, she began her own taiji. Something haunted her mind and made it hard to see and to feel. Then she got a climbs of someone near her back. Taking her weight to other leg, she hit him whit the staff.   
"Good…" Rikimaru said holding her punch. "Now a bit faster." 

He let her unfinished hit drop as he moved to hit her to her side. Ayame knew now where he was, she could sense it and avoided all of his lame attempts to hurt her. 

Ayame instead made an effort to stake him, but it was all in vain. Finally she lost her patience. Ayame did give Rikimaru only one way to defence him shelf and that was to hit her on the ground. 

"Patience Ayame…, patience" He said to her leaning the staff. Rikimaru had always admired her strong will and stubbornness. All thought it was mostly the thing that got her in trouble. Ayame still kept her eyes closed and sighted. 

Rikimaru put the staff away to lift her from the mat. When he did that other one of Ayame's gown sleeves fell down. 

"Where are the blandishes?" 

"I'm not allowed to use them right now." She tried to take her hand away from his.   
"Why?" 

"It's a message… When I was in that mission, I get caught. They, played whit me by writing the message that I was suppose to retrieve, in my arms… And then I killed him and them and… escaped. I know that Gohda told you to get me back, because I had sent a message to the village where he were then… but thank you for bringing me…" 

Rikimaru was shocked to hire this. All made sense now. Gohda's behaviour irritated him when he saw her aching arms, shattered and red. "I'll go talk to him" He said determent. Ayame stopped him. 

"Wait!" She said taking a hold of him. "Scribe will be here on any second now and then I can focus getting myself in one piece… Let me do this, don't walk over me. Could you listen to my request? Even as I… nothing…" 

"What were you going to say?" 

"Functional, to serve Gohda,… and you" She smiled her own figure of speech.   
Taking Ayame to his arms Rikimaru said to her almost angrily. "Ayame! You are so much more than just a functional, thing… Maybe for Gohda that is all, but not for me…" 

"Really, Rikimaru?" Ayame asked her voice full of hope. 

Then for brief moment their lips touched.It was just a touch. For second they tought it might become something more. 

And then the scribe walked in and made them jump off of others arms. 

Rikimaru rushed out of the room. 

==================================================================================================== 


	10. messed up again

**Road of two shadows **

First proof of tenth chapter Chapter 10

**-Messed up again- **

Angrily he had left the village leaving them all behind. The day had nearly fallen down as he was going on again. Twelve hours ago he had brought Ayame back. Hours passing he had watched her recover Not as quickly as he had hoped, but that would have been another miracle. Fifteen minutes ago he had turned his back to his Lord. 

With out any kind of permission he had left. He hadn't even bothered to tell anyone that he was leaving. Looking back to the village's bright lights he felt discussed. To live and to serve… and what do you get? 

He kept going up the hill._ What did you get, Ayame? … To be treated like a piece of paper by someone you honour… I can not just let Gohda do this to you! _

His travelling was slow. Weather was just like in autumn; cold and moist. He felt his fingers growing numb when he grabbed a hold of the next rock ahead of him. Pointless journey over the rocks? Where was he going? For path this was very bad choice in this time of the year. North wind blowing coldly, ice slippery rocks and deep cracks. 

He came at the peak. Looking once more back, he didn't feel discus. It was his home. All his happy memories were in that place. And now even Ayame were there. She was so different now; helpless and unsure of herself._ How could I have taken advantage at the situation?! _

He rose up from the cliff lifting his neckerchief._ Kissing her, well almost kissing her. What may she think of me now? I suppose to be her master and quide her… Or was it her…who kissed me? No. That would be too good to be true? I should not be taking advantage of her weakness. _

Determent to help the most important person in his life he turned his back to the village and started to walk. Running down of the peak's long gentle slope, he knew that he wouldn't be coming back empty handed._ The best way I can help you, my dear Ayame, is this… I'll let you be for awhile, to get better. Also something that I need… Please, don't worry… _

==================================================================================== 

Slowly was the snow floating down from the icy sky. There were no stars to look upon. Maybe there weren't stars anymore. Leaves shuffled every other minute bring more whiteness in the ground. 

Something moved in the forest. It was looking around, sniffing the air. Circling trees like it had lost its path. Again it stopped and turned its head. Some leaves in the ground rattled in its legs and it bended down to look them more carefully. 

White stars falling down were staining its dark fur in snow. Shaking its form, it looked in the sky. Moon gave a look back peaking behind the cloud wall. 

Light cut the darkness like a warm steal to an ice. The four legged being watched down and right in front of it another pair of green eyes meat it's. It saw a boy resting under a big bamboo tree and he saw a wolf standing few feet away from his resting place. 

The wolf sat down and yawned. It had found what it was looking for. 

He rose up to sit. Not that he would have been intimidated by the wolf. It didn't seem to be hungry. He put a note that the wolf had bizarre, green eyes. Probably it was the moon that gave the twinkle to its eyes. 

He didn't know how long had they sat there; the boy and the wolf. His mind was so messed up that he would spend again many sleepless nights. He took some of his food and tossed it to the wolf. Maybe i0t would dare to come closer so he could see it better. 

First it didn't move. But then like only for politeness it took the piece of meat at ground. He couldn't still see its eye's clear enough so he handed it another piece. This time he didn't trob it to the ground. Showing that it trusted him, the wolf came to him walking naturally. It even let him pleas it's head. But quickly the wolf takes the distance back. Before he had time to see its soul. For some weird reason this beast was remembering him for his own bet; Semimaru. It had been deceits long time ago. 

This place remembered him something else too. 

The wolf was still sitting there. He game in that conclusion that it would be better not to fall a sleep when the wolf was keeping an eye on you. Not that him falling a sleep would have been likely. 

When he had rose up and put his backed his stuff he turned around to see what was the wolf doing. But it wasn't there. He was stunned for the way it had left. When he looked in the ground he saw no dints in the snow. He did not feel its Ki nor did he see it anywhere around him. Was he loosing his mind, he asked for himself. 

Then he raised his look and asked the moon the same question. I'm standing middle of the forest… talking to the moon above me… thinking my past life…and questioning my self… If that wolf was a creation of my mind… am I loosing it? 

A near by hill a wolf bayed at the moon. It was the same wolf he could tell. The way its eyes glittered even by far, there was no doubt about that it wouldn't be the same. 

Where was he going, he questioned him self. He had no precise destination, only a hint in his mind. And his mind was trying to tell him something. 

The wolf looked the boy. It had gotten his attention, now it only had to make him follow. It tipped its head to its right side, like asking and begging in the same time. 

He walked closer the hills bottom. The wolf looked at its back and then again the boy beneath. It yelped softly to him and started to walk away. 

He waited hearing its steps moving away. Would he dare to follow the wolf? Suddenly the wind blew. When it settled he didn't hear the steps anymore. He thought that he should continue his own path. Why should he fallow the wolf? Because it told him to do so? 

It was gone. He had felt small limps of its Ki, when it had appeared. Now there wasn't even a smaller hint about another living thing in the forest. Guess there weren't even prints upper the hill. He didn't bother to check. 

He turned to go back to his rote when he heard one more yelp. He felt the familiar Ki only a feet away him self. He turned to see that the wolf had come back. It was standing in the snow waving its tale. 

He made a note that there weren't tracks behind the wolf were it had came. It yelped again, turning to walk away. 

"Fine… I'll follow you." He said. 

The wolf let him watch in its strange green eyes, before it started claming the hill, the boy following him. 


	11. marriage

**Road of two shadows  
Authors note:** Merry x'mas to all! Ho ho ho…! okay Christmas is over… BUT the holidays still continue! Yay! So… again… I'm not dead! So here is the next chapter that is A PIT OF -fluffy-, like some of you might say it… End is coming. I'm getting fat (fed up) writing this sugar-coated fic… Or then it's just the holidays… WELL ANYWAYS; Enjoy!... meaning this fic… and chocolates… 

First proof of eleventh chapter  
Chapter 11 

**-Marriage- **

Ayame sit quietly in her new room. She had a purple kimono on her and it was tied up by white veil. She heard how to the woods burned in the fire and she could feel how the flames warmed her skin. Her hands were tied in bandages all the way to the elbows. Ulcerations still felt like they were aflame. Even as she had kept the bandages for a week. 

Ayame had had time to thought about her past and present and even the time to come. She wasn't her self or so she wanted to believe. She was worried for her partner and was afraid that she had pushed him away.   
_Kissing Rikimaru… God _

Still she couldn't think that he might like him as something more than a friend or a sister. Nothing is probably wrong. I'm positive that he is okay. He just don't want me to get wrong picture. _I'm so ashamed, how could I…! All that he did for me and I go on and use his compassion like that… No wonder he left._

Ayame felt like she could not move her self off the pillow. She felt comfortable near the fire. At least she could feel warm outside, when her heart felt cold and numb. 

Maybe Gohda had forgotten her in there. Maybe all the people had just forgotten her. Except the healer who brought her food and the guards that still stood behind the doors. 

Kiku hadn't visited her. Who knows why. And if Kiku didn't how could the others? 

Ayame hadn't got much better. She couldn't see. Only for a very short range she could sense someone's Ki. It was quite obvious that her good days were over. There was evidently another reason why Gohda didn't bay attention to her; he just didn't know what to do whit her. 

She would have to get married. That was something that Ayame was afraid of. She would have to choose a husband. Someone in the village, probably someone of the ninja's. 

When she would be married, her one and only true love would be out of reach for ever. Ayame would probably live to see how he would someday marry someone else. See him race a family of his own like her. 

Maybe he would even help her choose a suitable husband among the ninja's. I can not just tell him to marry me, can I? I admit that I have never been timid to tell my opinion, even to my superior. But how could I face him again after telling how do I feel. 

Someone knocked at the door and stepped in before could hear an answer. Ayame sensed the healers Ki. It was coming very familiar to her because she was the only one that was allowed to visit her. 

"How are you feeling? Was the food good?" She pursed out.   
"Delicious, thank you." Ayame hurried to say. She didn't want to answer the first question as she asked it always. "Any news… about him?" 

"No. I'm afraid not. But I have another good news to deliver especially to you." Ayame could hear her smile in her voice.   
"What good news…?" 

"You have a visitor…" 

Kiku walked in the room. She seemed pit of timid as she stepped in. "Hi…sis…"   
"Kiku?" 

"I knew you would like to see her, I'll go and let you two girls talk." The healer took the trade and walked out closing the doors.   
"How are you doing?" Kiku asked looking her appearance.   
"…Better… Wound you sit down, Kiku…" She threw her to sit next to her, in front of the fireplace. 

"You look a little better too. …I'm sorry that I left you all alone here, I was out of village…" 

"Where?"   
"…krhmm… Just to take a look at the near by towns and so on…"   
"Okay… What's happening out there? No one tells me anything." 

"Well, everything is pretty much the same, Ayame. My dad…"  
Kiku suddenly kept a long pause in her speech. "My dad has dissuaded to find me a husband." 

"You don't sound very happy about it?"   
"Well there is many things that… Well… He has also dissuaded to find you a husband. All thought we actually have found someone to you… I just don't know… Have you thought of anyone, I mean have someone asked to marry you?" 

"No! No… Who have you found…?"   
"I don't want to tell it yet… It's actuallly quit funny…" 

"What's funny, I don't understand?"   
"Well… I don't even know if he's going to say yes… but I guess that my dad is not going to give him a change to say no…" She said chuckling by her shelf. 

"Do I know him?"   
"What fun would there be if I told you who he was, huh? I don't know, so you don't know… sounds fair?" 

"…NO… You really don't have no idea whit who your dad is going to get to marry you? How can you be so calm Kiku…?"   
"Well…" Kiku watched around her and then she asked: "Ayame? Can you tell me… if there is someone in a hearing range?"   
"There isn't no one…" 

"Fine… I know."   
"You know who? Tell me…"   
"Ou… I really shouldn't… Maybe he don't even think of me in …wife… kind of way…" 

Someone knocked on the door. Kiku answered as she was superior than her sister.   
"Yes?"   
The door opened and other of the guards that had stood behind the door stepped in. He bowed saying: "Sorry to disturb you, Your Highness, but here is someone to see you. He asks you to come to see him at the hall…" 

"…I'll come…" Kiku said wondering what could it be about. She turned to Ayame and she guessed what was she about to say.   
"Go ahead… Come to see me later, will you?"   
"Yes I will…" Kiku taped on her shoulder and walked out. 

Ayame thought who could it be. She didn't sense the guests Ki and was pit of worried for Kiku's sake. And what now? Again she could hear how did the fire burn in the fireplace and how it did warm her right side leaving the other side cold. She turned around sighting. Who was it that Gohda and kiku had found suitable spouse to her. How could she ever love anyone else than her Rikimaru? She wouldn't even know how he would look like. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe not. 

Ayame sat in her thought facing the fire. Suddenly she noticed a familiar ki near her. She couldn't believe what her senses were telling her. 

"Is that you?"   
"…Yes." Rikimaru answered Ayame's question smiling. 

"Were have you been?! I was worried sick about you!!" She said reaching for him.   
Rikimaru gave her his hand and she pulled him in hug. "Here…Take this…" He put a bottle of some short of a liquid on her hand. 

"What is it?" Ayame asked taking a distance.   
"Drink it to find out does it work…" 

"Work… for what…?"   
"Please just drink it… Don't you trust me anymore Ayame?" 

Ayame didn't take a third thought when he questioned her trust on him. She opened the bottle as he watched her drink it down till the last drop. "All the way…" Ayame put the bottle down when it was empty. "Did you drink it all?" Rikimaru asked and she nodded. 

By a passing moment nothing happened. Then suddenly Ayame pulled her hand to her forehead and whined for pain. She nearly fell on the ground. Rikimaru catches her on his arms when she twirled for the pain caused by the weird drink. 

After half a minute it was over and she had buried her face to his chest him holding her still. Finally she got her breathing back together. "What was that?"   
"…Medication.. Did it…work…?" He asked afraid for the answer. 

Ayame rose her face off his chest and came to meet his eyes. She smiled; "I can see you Rikimaru…!"   
He smiled happily back at her when she saw how her look had got much brighter, like he remembered. 

Ayame hugged him and he hugged her back they staying on the floor for who know how long. Until she pulled away. 

"Rikimaru… I need make something clear…" Ayame said still staying in his arms.   
"…You have found your shelf a spouse as I was away and now you wanna get married…?" He tried to say it as calmly as normally as he managed. 

"…Why do you think that?"   
"…Kiku mentioned something… like that… on the door…" He tangled looking away.   
"I…"   
"It's okay by me, I don't stop you… I don't want to stand away, especially not when your happiness it's at stake…" 

"Why did you do it?"   
"Did what…?" His concentration wondering when he realised that she was again sitting in his clasp and again nearly leaning on him at her body. We have to stop doing this when she gets married, he thought, but before… 

"Why did you left against all the orders to wets me a medicine, Rikimaru? … Am I that good ninja?"   
She said trying to cover up her real question. 

"…No, You stink. …I just… You mean a lot to me, more than you know…" Rikimaru gulped. Soon she would rose up… and back off… and look terrified… and tell him to leave. 

Ayame grinned saying: "I thought you left because I kind of… kissed you…? …Remember?" 

"-You-… kissed…-me-. I mean that…!" She kissed me!   
"Yes… I am sorry." She felt suddenly very embarrassed. 

"…I thought -I -kissed –you-…?"   
"No. I kissed… Fate, you thought –you- kissed –me-, huh? Did we both kiss…?"   
"…One another…it…"   
"Seems like it…Rikimaru?" 

"Ayame…?" He pulled her closer to a small and gentle kiss. They pulled away for second before deepening their kissing. 

Ayame pushed him down on his back which made him easy to turn her against the floor. Keeping his mouth on hers he let his hand wonder on her body. Ayame encouraged him to go under her kimono by doing the same on his shirt. 

Rikimaru did as Ayame begged him to do. Only confirmation for doing the right things he had on her moaning. The moment was very passionate. 

Rikimaru opened slightly her hungry lips. Kissing him back she made no effort to stop this and why should she. This was something she had been waiting for too long. And quite obviously he had been waiting it too. 

They going further on the matter Ayame pulled away. "We can never have anything more than this one night… I'm getting married…" 

"…Do you want us to stop now, before it's too late…"   
"No…" She strokes his hair. "I love you… and I want you… Even as we couldn't have anything more…"   
"I love you too Ayame…You're the love of my damned live! If you're getting married you getting married whit me… " 

He watched her wondering eyes. She looked like she had just seen him the first time when he leaned to his elbow, talking to her laying on the floor.   
_Did he just promised to marry me...!?_

"…Can't back off now. That was a promise to marry…"   
"You pet it was… Marry me Ayame… Will you?"   
"Of course I'll marry you silly…" She said and kissed him. 

After three hours Kiku was coming to see Ayame. She was about to knock at the door when it opened and Rikimaru stepped out. 

"I need to talk to you about this …matter…" Kiku started before he could even completely get out of the room.   
"Yes, I need to talk to you too…"   
"Great… Are you sick Rikimaru" "No Why?" He asked knowing that his cheeks were burning because the couple of hours cooing on the floor whit fully recovered Ayame.   
"…Your face looks red…? …Well anyway, I was wondering " 

"…Yes" He said wanting to move a long whit the matter.   
"This is something that my dad.. well and me came up whit. I dunno would you feel the idea less …optional or even imposible…" 

"What is this about, Kiku?" 

"About marriage."   
"…Con-tinue"   
"After all… These two people that I'm talking about… they have known each other for whole their lives and… eare more like brother and sister, we thought…"   
"Who are talking about? Is this you and some…?" 

"You really don't get it, do you Rikimaru?! I guess I then have to just say it out loud… …How would you feel about… getting you married whit… Ayame?" 

THE END… all most… Closer coming in soon… 


	12. Closer, chapter x

First proof of x chapter

**Road of two shadows **

**Chapter x**

**-Four years after- **

Lowasho drawled towards the big rocks that laid ahead at him. His tierd figure breathened heavily as it took slow, uncertain steps over them. He stopped for a moment to take a breath.

He looked back of him. Road hadn't been easy. But when he looked up to where he was going, he realized that there would be even harder way ahead. Lowasho sat down on one of the rocks. Fog was raising so fast that he didn't even notice it. Cold air was soon full of steam that went trough clothes and stayed on skin. He suddenly felt cold.

"My, my... how cold it is..." He hissed to himself and rubbed his wrinkled palms. Then like he had heard something behind him he turned to look over his back. "Is someone there?"

His voice nearly echoed in the rocky surraundings and after that it was silent. Lowasho turned back thinking it was nothing. He crossed his hands and wawed back and forth trying to keep himself warm. Taking a look at the sky he realized that the fog had surraunded him. How streance he thought.   
"I better move on... and find a place to stay..."

For about an hour he had walked. The fog had got so thick that he thought better to wait until morning would come. He had found a gave. It seemed to go deep under ground. Somewhere he heard water streaming. It was dark and the gave smelled somewhat rotten. Lowasho stopped walking and stood in the middle of the gave round enterence. Ubhappy thought crossed in his mind.

"Who's there?!"  
Lowasho faintly separated a dark figure with his old eyes. He didn't look tierd nor old man anymore as he tihgtened his grib over the long walking stick he was holding.

"What are you looking for old man?"  
The man was white as a sheet, but had dark eye lids and lips.He rose his face up and stepped away from the shodows to relieve his bloodish eyes and tattooed chest.

"...Nothing from a demon. Go back to where you game from!"  
Lowasho swinged the stick towards the demon who dotged.It wasn't a hit to hit, but seemed to piss off the demon.  
"Now, now... We don't even know each other and you are making too brave succesestions. Let me tell you who I am... I'm Onikage." Lowasho was about to say something when the demon stopped him by saying;  
"Don't bother... I Know who you are... Lowasho Sedeoki."

"...What do you want?"

"I want you to kill the Azuma's for me?"

"Well, I rather die than serve a demon!"

"That will sute me more than perfectly..." He sais his lips curling into some way resembling a smile.

Onikage pulled the stick away from the ld man and throw it away. Lowasho wasn't going to give up that easily. He pointed a strong hit towards the demon, screaming out some short of a curse.

Old bones of a man crushed under the demons burning grib. Lowasho realized that he was watching deat in it's eye. Pure terror flashed on his face and he couldn't get a whisper put of his mouth.

Worlesly the demon watched how live famished from him. Lowasho Sedeoki was dead.

**THE END **

**Authors note:** It's finally finished!! ...Even thought is way over April... Now you know that you don't have to believe everything that I say.

I thought I could write a sequel, if I get enough stuff together. I donno could I write it as fluffy as this or should I even try to make it sweet. ...Hey, there's an idea!!

Well! YOU won't get rid of me!! Read my other Tenchu fic;_ Another place_ and there is more to come... -laughs evilly, notices she's home alone, goes hiding under a desk-


End file.
